Desde el principio
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Regalito navideño para quien lo quiera leer. Son Gale y Katniss (para que no haya disgustos).


**Desde el principio**.

* * *

 _Los personajes son de Collins pero a mí Gale me cae mucho mejor que a ella. Un regalo navideño para quien lo quiera leer._

* * *

—No quiero tener hijos.

—¿Te refieres a no de momento?

—Creo que no nunca, Gale.

Se lo había dicho cientos de veces, no sabía por qué continuaba preguntando. O hablando siquiera, cuando su estado natural era el silencio. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la boca cerrada, respecto a ese tema al menos. La miró de reojo, ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados, protegiéndolos del sol. La habían salido pecas. Todas las primaveras se le llenaba la nariz de pecas. A Gale le encantaban las pecas.

—¿Quieres tener un pavo para cenar? —preguntó levantándose y ofreciendo su mano. La comida era un tema seguro. De eso sí podía hablar.

—Me apunto —dijo ella.

* * *

Estaba Katniss y luego había otras chicas. Jena Moon iba a su mismo curso, era hija del zapatero del Distrito. Tenía el pelo largo y negro como una cortina y la piel clara, parecía una princesa de cuento. Jena siempre llevaba vestidos. A Jena no le gustaba que él saliera al bosque ni que fuera a cazar, pero hacía mermelada y puré de castañas con los regalos que Gale le llevaba. La madre de Jena había muerto. Era medio huérfana, como Katniss, como él.

—Gale —dijo Jena un día, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y las manos hundidas en una masa para hacer galletas—, puedes ayudarme con esto.

Gale la miró. Estaban en su cocina, su padre se encontraba en el taller, en la parte inferior de la casa. Una luz suave, de media tarde, se colaba entre las cortinas (dos pisos, cortinas, Gale no tenía nada de eso en su casa, ni tampoco masa para galletas) y Jena estaba preciosa. Un mechón de pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos. Jena lo soplaba con cara de exasperación. Tenía las manos manchadas de aceite y la cara manchada de harina.

—Claro —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Tomó el mechón entre los dedos. Era suave, parecía brea sobre su piel blanca. Lo puso detrás de su oreja y la besó suavemente en los labios, tomando con una mano su nuca.

—Gale —volvió a decir Jena en tono meloso, justo después del beso, ambos mirándose a los ojos—, ¿tú me quieres?

Esa era una pregunta a la que Gale no podía contestar. Jena le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Pero…

Gale mantuvo una mano en su pelo y fue bajando la otra en dirección a su muslo, luego por encima del muslo, arrastrando el vestido junto a ella. La sentó sobre la mesa de trabajo y la volvió a besar. Acabaron los dos bastante sucios.

* * *

Era un quesito de Prim, con manzana por encima, miel y una cerilla. Su tarta de cumpleaños. Katniss los desenvolvió suavemente, como si fuera un tesoro. Encendió la cerilla justo al final y se apresuró a clavarla sobre la manzana y el queso.

No dijo feliz cumpleaños. Dijo:

—Sopla corriendo o la apagará el viento.

Gale no sopló, la miró a ella, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Gastaron otras tres cerrillas hasta que Gale apagó su vela y Katniss ni siquiera se marchó enfurruñada a casa.

* * *

Lara era la hija de un Agente de Paz. Peligrosa y dulce como una gatita. Era mayor que él y le guiaba las manos, del pelo a las caderas, de las caderas al pecho y al dobladillo de su falda. A Lara no le importaba el invierno, no le molestaba el frío o el hielo, no le importaban las superficies duras ni las manchas. No le importaban los rasguños en las rodillas. A Lara no le molestaba prácticamente nada.

* * *

—Hemos ganado —dijo Gale.

—No te confundas, no hemos ganado nada.

Gale se volvió para mirarla. Él iba por delante, en una partida de caza.

—Pero somos libres —decidió rebatir—. A mí no pueden elegirme, a ti no pueden elegirte. Somos libres para hacer lo que nos dé la gana.

—¿Ah, sí? —repuso Katniss— ¿Encerrarte en la mina cada mañana es lo que tú entiendes por hacer lo que te dé la gana?

Gale frenó en seco. Le había tocado la fibra. Después de la última cosecha de Katniss, cuando había terminado y ella había continuado en casa junto a él, se había sentido eufórico. Pero ambos seguían atados al Distrito, seguían atados a la Veta y él continuaba obligado a bajar a la mina cada día. Lo odiaba con toda su alma y era un asunto difícil de solucionar. Esperó quieto a que Katniss le alcanzara y soltó la bomba por enésima vez.

—Entonces marchémonos —dijo—. Vámonos lejos. Empezaremos de cero. Katniss, nosotros…

—Gale… —interrumpió ella.

Solo tenía que mirarla para saber la respuesta. En fin.

* * *

También había otros chicos. No para Gale, claro, pero sí para Katniss. En concreto había uno, aunque uno era más que suficiente para traer por la calle de la amargura a Gale. No era que le hiciera mucho caso. Daba lo mismo. El muchacho no era cuidadoso, la miraba fijamente cuando ella no se daba cuenta, la miraba embobado y tenía gestos hacia ella. No se trataba de gestos sutiles como los de Gale. Gale intentaba protegerla, cuidarla, estar allí para ella. Peeta Mellark le había regalado un pastel a Prim. Un bonito pastel, no muy grande pero sí muy glaseado. A Prim. ¿Quién podía competir con eso?

Katniss, muy en su papel de chica dura de pelar, puso el grito en el cielo, pero en el fondo se la veía complacida. Sonreía. Katniss no sonreía a menudo. Y cuando al día siguiente fueron a casa de Mellark para venderle una ardilla, ella le miró raro, le miró diferente.

Ese tema ponía de los nervios a Gale. No tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlo. Katniss era su chica. Daba igual que ella todavía no lo supiera. Daban igual todas las demás chicas del mundo. Ella era su chica y punto. No era algo discutible.

* * *

No era sí como había planeado que fuesen las cosas. Ni mucho menos. No era lo que había querido para su vida y sin embargo había sucedido. Ella no era Jena, Ni Lara, ni Aphril, ni ninguna de las otras chicas con las que se había estado viendo. Se llamaba Madge y no pertenecía a la clase comerciante como las otras. Ella era la hija del alcalde y la conocía prácticamente desde siempre. Llevaba comerciando con su padre desde que apenas era un muchacho (el alcalde, bueno, hacía la vista gorda a cambió de ciertas cosas).

Es difícil explicar cómo ocurrió, fue rápido. Madge siempre le había provocado sentimientos contrarios. Por un lado una especie de rencor u odio por ser lo que era, rica, con todo en la vida, sin necesidad de luchar o preocuparse por que sus seres queridos tuvieran algo que llevarse a la boca. Por otro lado era una niña dulce y callada, y bonita, muy bonita. Era delicada como una figurita de porcelana y se movía lentamente igual que si se pudiese romper. También era amable y considerada y estaba indudablemente triste. Esa era su principal característica: la tristeza.

Gale había querido borrarle la tristeza de los ojos. Fue un deseo pequeño que apareció un día, casi sin darse cuenta, y fue cuajando en él. Primero aceptó tomar un té caliente en su casa un día que apareció por allí con los labios morados del frío. Luego la invitó a pasear y (increíble) ella aceptó. No trató de besarla, no se acercó demasiado hasta que ella no comenzó a sonreírle con cierta regularidad. La llevaba a sus sitios favoritos, le enseñó a disparar con un arco cuando pudo convencerla de ir al bosque. Resultó que no era tan delicada ni tan frágil, era intrépida a su manera y a Gale le empezó a gustar más y más. Parecía muy evidente que era recíproco, que a ella también le gustaba él. No paraba de sonrojarse, de esbozar sonrisas tímidas, no podía parar de mirarlo. Así que, bueno, ella se lo dijo a su padre, que se había enamorado. El alcalde puso el grito en el cielo, como era de esperar, pero adoraba a su única hija y finalmente lo aceptó. Fue todo muy rápido, Gale apenas tuvo tiempo de enterarse. Las cosas tomaron un rumbo inesperado tras eso. Dejaron de verse a escondidas y empezó a cenar en su casa, a verla a diario. Madge se llevaba de maravilla con sus hermanos, Poss la adoraba, a su madre le caía estupendamente Madge. Y unas cosas llevaron a otras y a otras y al final se iba a casar. Así es como se hacía en el Distrito. Era preferible casarse joven ya que era probable morirse joven.

Fue un golpe de suerte, una rareza del destino. Se casaría con Madge Undersee y viviría con ella en una bonita casa a la que no se le caerían las pareces a trozos. Su madre y sus hermanos se mudarían con él. Tendría un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida y él… él no sería feliz. Lo sabía, en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Tuvo que renunciar a Katniss. No le había quedado otra opción.

* * *

Verlos juntos. Verlos hablar, interactuar, cualquier cosa, le seguía revolviendo las tripas. Debería de haberse alegrado, al fin y al cabo él se iba a casar, iba a empezar su vida con otra persona y ella era su mejor amiga, le deseaba lo mejor. Era lo justo. Mellark era un buen chico. Gale sabía que cuando Katniss por fin cediese, y todo apuntaba a que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer (quién podía resistirse a esa estrategia pico, pala, pico pala del panadero) él la querría y la cuidaría y sería lo más importante de su vida para siempre. No había más que ver la forma en que la miraba. Había admiración en sus ojos, y deseo y amor. No entendía como se podía ser tan trasparente y se preguntaba, asustado, si él también lo habría sido. Si a él, todos esos años se le había notado tantísimo lo que sentía en realidad. Esperaba que no. Eso sería terrible. Terriblemente triste a tenor de como habían acabado las cosas, cada uno por su lado.

* * *

—¿Debería prepararte una fiesta? —le preguntó Katniss.

—¿Una fiesta? —cuestionó él.

Estaban en lo profundo del bosque, su refugio, el sitio que ambos compartían, un sitio de los dos y solo de ellos.

—No sé —dijo ella—. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no se supone que el mejor amigo del novio hace una fiesta para el novio antes de la boda?

Parecía preocupada. Había estado así últimamente, taciturna, como si estuviera ida. Lo peor de todo es que eso a Gale le daba esperanzas. Madre mía, ¿esperanzas de qué? Estaba para que lo encerrasen. Se iba a casar. Todo estaba hablado, preparado. Peor que la esperanza, tan estúpida e incontrolable, era que ella también acabaría haciéndolo. Se casaría y sin lugar a dudas, él chico no iba a ser él. Y él tendría que ponerse su mejor camisa y ver como agarraba de la mano a otro y prometía cosas. Aquello iba a matarlo. Gale no se sentía capaz de soportar algo así.

No le apetecía que Katniss le preparase ninguna fiesta, así que dijo:

—Creo que mis hermanos ya están organizando algo. Tú ocúpate de Madge. Ella también es tu amiga, prepárale algo bonito.

* * *

Estaban tumbados sobre el tejado de la casa de Katniss, los dos. Katniss había pasado el día con Madge. Habían preparado pasteles de fresas junto a Prim en la cocina de la casa del Alcalde. Delly Cartright había estado con ellas, y Peeta, probablemente. Prefería no pensar en ello. Gale había pasado el día con sus hermanos y algunos compañeros, pescando en el río, bebiendo licor blanco, fue divertido.

Era verano y la noche era clara. Se veían todas las estrellas.

—Bueno —dijo Katniss—. Pues ya está, hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Gale se apoyó sobre un codo para poder verla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya nada volverá a ser igual.

A Gale no le gustó la afirmación.

—Todo va a seguir igual que siempre —anunció, con la certeza de que iba a ser cierto. Tenía que serlo. No podía perderla más de lo que ya la había perdido.

—Mentira.

—Verdad.

—No mientas —dijo Katniss, y bajando la voz añadió—: ya ha cambiado.

Se tuvo que callar. Permanecieron largo rato en silencio. Gale pensó en enseñarle las estrellas a sabiendas de que ella las conocía mejor que él. Buscaba algo, no sabía qué, tal vez un recuerdo que conservar, algo a lo que agarrarse lo que le quedaba de vida, cuando ella preguntó:

—La quieres, ¿verdad?

Gale se incorporó de nuevo, prácticamente sobre Katniss, que seguía recostada y no lo miraba a él, sino al cielo nocturno. Necesitaba verla, mirarla y empaparse de ella. Sólo una vez. Sólo una última vez, luego se olvidaría. Katniss pestañeo y después lo miró fijamente. No como otras veces. Le miró como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo a la que mirar, como el la miraba a ella. Entonces Gale dijo:

—Sí. La quiero. Siempre.

Y la besó.

* * *

El problema fue que no la beso. No la besó porque era imbécil y se había metido en un lío enorme y no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo. Tuvo que ir a ver a Madge a las tantas de la madrugada. Tuvo que tirar piedrecitas a la ventana de Madge, como un chico enamorado (aunque enamorado de otra).

—Lo sabía —dijo Madge, tras los veinte peores minutos en la vida de Gale, que fue lo que duró su explicación—. Siempre lo he sabido. No sé por qué… Lo peor es que en el fondo me alegro por vosotros, Gale. Me alegro por ti y por ella.

—Ella no me quiere —opinó Gale. Ya se le había pasado la euforia y estaba en pleno bajón. Se sentía una mierda. La peor persona en el mundo conocido y por conocer. Tenía muy mala imagen de sí mismo en ese momento. ¿Cómo iba a quererle nadie que no fuera familia directa?

—Claro que sí —dijo Madge.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

Gale seguía sintiéndose como el culo, igual que si le estuviera dando un cólico de algún tipo. Uno muy chungo.

—Voy a hablar con tu padre —eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—No, lo haré yo.

—Me va a matar.

—Puede que sí.

* * *

Katniss se presentó en su casa vestida con sus mejores galas la mañana del domingo.

Gale ya estaba listo para ir a cazar. El bosque era el único sitio seguro. El resto del Distrito no lo era.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo él

—¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa con la boda? —preguntó ella.

—No habrá boda.

La cara de Katniss cambio (¿A mejor? ¿A peor? La verdad, no sabría decirlo)

—¿Ha sido idea tuya? —inquirió ella.

Gale cerró el pico.

—Voy a ver a Madge.

Y salió por la puerta.

* * *

—Creía que ahora trabajabas en el Edificio de Justicia — comentó Peeta Mellark cuando fue a llevarle la caza del día. Poca cosa. No fue su mejor jornada. Tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos donde debía estar.

—Nadie sabe cuánto puede durar —dijo Gale.

Peeta fue a buscar unas monedas pero Gale le agarró de la manga antes de que lo hiciera.

—No me des nada, es un regalo.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—A cambio de nada — aseguró Gale.

—Has venido a la panadería para regalarle una ardilla a mi padre —dijo Peeta—. Podrías haberla vendido en El Quemador, podrías haber dejado vivir al bicho. Sé que lo haces cuando es demasiado joven o es una hembra, las sueltas aunque hayan caído en tus trampas. Me lo ha contado Katniss. Ella habla mucho de ti. Es por ella. Es de ella de quien quieres hablar, ¿verdad?

—Puede ser.

Peeta Mellark se irguió en la puerta. Parecía más grande de lo que en realidad era.

—¿Qué pasa con Katniss? Vas a casarte con otra chica, Hawthorne. No puedes quedártela. Tienes que dejarla ir.

—No pretendo quedarme a Katniss —contestó Gale, enfurruñado—. Katniss no es de nadie.

Lo dijo plenamente convencido, a pesar de que a menudo había pensado en ella como su chica.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces quiero que sepas que no me voy a casar, ni me voy a rendir.

Ya está. Ya lo había dicho. Peeta puso mala cara.

—¿La quieres?

Era la segunda vez que alguien le hacía esa misma pregunta en menos de veinticuatro horas. En este caso tenía clara la respuesta. Era sí. La quería. Claro que sí y en el sentido más amplio de la palabra. Pero a Peeta no iba a decírselo. No antes que a ella. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Katniss estaba enfadada. No le hizo falta ver su cara para saberlo. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, sobre una roca lisa en un claro del bosque. Se estaba deshaciendo el peinado con las manos, las dos trenzas que había cruzado sobre su cabeza, un peinado de fiesta, para su boda. Su boda fallida. Ya no llevaba el vestido azul. Ella supo que estaba allí antes de verlo, le hablo sin mirarlo, aunque siguió destrenzando su pelo y luego volviéndolo a trenzar en una única espiga infinita.

—Lo has hecho mal, Gale. Fatal.

Eso fue lo que le dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo él. Porque lo sabía—. ¿Has visto a Madge?

—Ha llorado, ¿sabes? Y yo también he llorado al verla. Su padre te quiere matar. Dice que no te la merecías y es cierto. No te mereces a Madge. Es demasiado buena para ti.

—Lo sé —repitió Gale—. Pero era lo más justo.

—¿Lo más justo para quien, Gale? —quiso saber Katniss.

—Para ella —respondió—. No iba a poder… No habría sido justo, créeme Katniss. Ni para ella ni para mí.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces la cagué. Me equivoqué. Me sentí abrumado por la posibilidad de salir de la mina, por la posibilidad de otra vida. Y luego me di cuenta de que no iba a ser suficiente. Madge es maravillosa pero yo no, y ella merece a alguien que lo de todo y lo quiera todo. No iba a poder, Katniss. Siempre habría una parte de mí que se quedaría fuera, que no le pertenecería. No sé si puedes entenderlo. Y sé que lo he hecho todo mal y tarde, pero…

—Sé que soy tu mejor amiga y te quiero apoyar —dijo ella al volverse hacia él—. Pero me lo pones muy difícil.

Ya era suficiente. No había ido allí a discutir. Se sentó a su lado e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca. No porque sí. Cogió su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

Katniss lo miró asombrada, sus dos manos juntas. Pero no las separó.

—Gale —dijo—. ¿Cómo vamos a poder?

Él llevó sus dos manos a la cara de Katniss y la acarició sus con sus nudillos, más tarde las llevó a su boca y besó los de ella. Ella no sé apartó.

—No lo sé —repuso Gale—. Desde el principio. Así.

Y entonces la besó en los labios.

Y ella no se apartó.

* * *

 _Tengo que confesar que me encanta que dejéis reviews, aunque sean para decir ._

 _"es horroroso, eso no pasaría jamás" y bla bla bla_

 _o_

 _"escribes como el culo, has puesto trescientas faltas"._

 _Me encantan los reviews. Y son navidades. Tenedlo presente._


End file.
